


Хорошие солдаты следуют приказам

by alessie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessie/pseuds/alessie
Summary: Коди никогда не подводил своего генерала





	Хорошие солдаты следуют приказам

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [good soldiers follow orders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014188) by [alessie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessie/pseuds/alessie)



> Написано для WTF The Team 2018

Войска Республики были слишком рассредоточены, командующих не хватало, и отрядный лекарь был вынужден разрешить Оби-Вану вернуться на передовую уже через неделю после ранения.

Всю эту неделю, отказавшись от переполненного лазарета «Переговорщика» (должно быть, это выглядело великодушием и заботой о солдатах, хотя дело было в банальной брезгливости), тот маялся бездельем в своей каюте. Одиночество скрашивали только постоянная боль, неутешительные сводки со всех концов галактики, которые отправляли ему как члену Совета, и исправно навещавший его Коди. Давая выход кипучей энергии, Оби-Ван донимал его требованиями оперативных отчётов и бессмысленными приказами, которые, как они оба прекрасно понимали, устаревали чуть ли не в тот же момент, как покидали его рот. Впрочем, было приятно осознавать, что даже без своего генерала его клоны смогли так долго удерживать позиции, и у его отлучки не было долгоиграющих последствий.

Коди терпеливо сносил приступы его дурного настроения, обсуждал с ним последние новости с передовой и помогал с бакта-пластырями и бинтами. Эти беспомощность и неспособность самостоятельно позаботиться о себе ещё больше выводили Оби-Вана из себя. В такие дни было особенно сложно поддерживать маску, которая и так то и дело сползала в водовороте бесконечных боёв.

Несколько лет назад, когда Клонические войны ещё не охватили всю галактику, а Дуку только-только успел воспользоваться его слабостью к Энакину, чтобы перевести на свою сторону, Оби-Ван успел совершить пару болезненных ошибок. (Впрочем, в итоге всё обернулось к лучшему, и Оби-Ван не держал на графа зла, даже когда в нарушение всех планов Совета привёл республиканскую боевую группу на орбиту его тайного убежища и отдал приказ о бомбардировке.) Тогда он с трудом отличал шёпот Тёмной стороны от собственных желаний, растрачивал себя на сиюминутные цели, не будучи способен сосредоточиться на главном. Слишком увлекался и, забывшись, рушил собственные планы. Оби-Ван извлёк свои уроки.

И тем не менее уже в первый же день после выписки, наплевав на оговорённую с Советом выжидательную стратегию, он устремился в самоубийственную вылазку на базу сепаратистов. Вместе с маленьким отрядом клонов он прошёл сквозь её гарнизон как нож сквозь масло, не оставляя за собой никого живого (или функционирующего, если говорить о дроидах), и отключил щиты, пока остальной 212-й готовился по сигналу начать штурм. Резня принесла долгожданное удовлетворение, и впервые за долгое время он смог наконец расслабиться.

Сейчас, вернувшись в свою каюту, он ощущал, что вновь погружается в ненавистное болото спокойствия и беспомощности. Открывшиеся раны отдавали болью при каждом движении, а на комме назойливо мигало входящее сообщение с вопросами Совета. Он почувствовал знакомую ауру за дверью и махнул рукой, пропуская Коди. Тот уже сменил доспех на форму из плотной ткани и держал в руках пад. Время его обычного визита.

Коди смерил его обеспокоенным взглядом, будто бы оценивая, как он справляется, и примеряясь, не предложить ли свою помощь. Он не стал ничего говорить вслух, но его эмоции легко читались в Силе, и Оби-Ван всё равно почувствовал глухое тяжёлое раздражение. Вот только навязчивой опеки Коди ему сейчас не хватало.

— Я достаточно здоров для боя, значит с одеждой точно справлюсь, — ядовито напомнил Оби-Ван.

— Да, сэр.

— И я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи.

— Да, сэр, — опять кивнул Коди, и парадоксальным образом его спокойная покладистость взбесила Оби-Вана ещё больше.

— Если уж тебе так не терпится что-нибудь сделать, можешь мне отсосать. Хоть какая-то польза, — он резко вырвал пад из рук Коди. Возможно, его смогут немного отвлечь отчёты, раз уж следующего боя придётся ждать до завтра.

Коди замер, приоткрыв рот, и даже, кажется, слегка покраснел, но спустя мгновение его лицо вновь приняло обычное выражение, его выдавал только напряженный взгляд. Наблюдать такую быструю смену реакций у обычно невозмутимого коммандера было забавно, Оби-Ван даже забыл про раненое плечо. А вот член, напротив, встал почти до боли. Сказывалась неделя постельного режима, когда он не мог ни найти себе партнёра для секса, ни толком подрочить.

— Что, ваша забота не заходит настолько далеко, коммандер? Может быть, мне приказать вам? — почти игриво спросил он, подходя вплотную. Коди едва слышно втянул воздух, но так и не отвёл взгляда. По чувствам ударило чужое возбуждение. «Ну кто бы мог подумать», — окончательно развеселился Оби-Ван.

Коди нависал над ним: высокий, сильный, опасный - и такой доверчивый и наивный.

Оби-Вана охватил пьянящий азарт, будто во время боя, когда он был готов идти до конца, не жалея ни себя, ни врагов, и тут же внутри тяжело заворчала Тьма, подсказывая, как сладко будет сделать Коди полностью своим: поглотить его, сломать, вывернуть наизнанку и собрать под себя заново, оставив только бледную тень прежней личности. Оби-Ван облизнул губы. Так заманчиво, но это было бы единоразовое развлечение, вдобавок лишающее его преданного и компетентного подчинённого, так что он с сожалением отложил эту мысль на потом.

Его жест не укрылся от Коди, и тот едва заметно вздрогнул. А потом разлепил губы и произнёс:

— Приказывайте, генерал.

На этот раз Оби-Ван не смог сдержать предвкушающую улыбку: щеки будто свело судорогой, и он мог только гадать, как выглядел со стороны, но Коди это не смутило. Либо он не осознавал, что ему грозило, либо, что вероятнее, слишком привык к Оби-Вану - и изменился сам за время их общения.

Оби-Ван на пробу провёл ладонью по его торсу, чувствуя тепло твёрдого мускулистого тела, и через ткань обхватил член. Коди ахнул, напрягся, но не двинулся. Хороший солдат. Как удачно, что мысль поиметь своего клона-коммандера пришла ему в голову именно сейчас, а то бы пришлось ещё и выколупывать Коди из доспеха.

— На колени, — приказал он, убирая руку. Коди, будто не веря происходящему, медленно опустился вниз, как когда помогал Оби-Вану со снаряжением, но на этот раз просто замер у его ног, не пытаясь коснуться. Оби-Ван пальцами обвёл его скулу, губы, и Коди запрокинул лицо, глядя ему в глаза.

Он всё так же излучал вожделение, но в его скованных движениях чувствовалась неловкость, будто он был уверен в своём желании, но не знал, как реагировать на поведение Оби-Вана. Тот и раньше замечал, что Коди привязан к нему куда сильнее, чем предполагали его служебные обязанности, но, несмотря на всю тактильную близость их общения, полагал его увлечение более... платоническим. Возможно, так оно и было, и раньше Коди просто не приходило в голову рассматривать своего генерала в таком ключе. Оби-Ван не слишком интересовался клонами в отрыве от их основных функций, но сомневался, что сексуальное воспитание входило в тренировки на Камино.

Снова накатило стремление сломать и растоптать Коди, воспользоваться чужой невинностью, и Оби-Ван закрыл глаза, рассеянно перебирая его волосы и пытаясь успокоиться: потом, когда он закончит свою игру, у него будет всё время мира на маленькие радости. Он подтолкнул Коди, и тот послушно подался вперёд, утыкаясь в его бедро. Оби-Ван слегка надавил ему на затылок, вжимая в себя, и Коди, ластясь, потёрся о его пах, и даже сквозь ткань член Оби-Вана опалило горячее дыхание.

Последние месяцы его окружали клоны: с одинаковыми лицами и мыслями, они появлялись и исчезали как бабочки-однодневки, и Оби-Ван не давал себе труд запомнить их, но Коди был особенным. Его тело могло не отличаться от тел сотен и тысяч его собратьев, но его аура тепло и знакомо отдавалась в Силе, и именно поэтому искушение было так велико. Оби-Вану не составляло труда поддерживать маску со случайными любовниками, но сейчас... сейчас всё воспринималось куда более личным. Происходящее — и сам Коди — вызывали у него слишком сильные эмоции.

— Ты когда-нибудь делал такое раньше? — спросил он, пытаясь отвлечься. — Был с мужчиной?

Коди, всё ещё уткнувшись в его пах, отрицательно двинул головой, и вверх по позвоночнику разошлась волна удовольствия. Оби-Ван предупреждающе сжал пальцы, и Коди поправился — слегка отстранился и сказал вслух:

— Нет, сэр.

— А с женщиной?

Коди замялся.

— Да.

Мысль о том, что кто-то другой касался Коди, оказалась неожиданно неприятной...

— Это было в увольнительной, — продолжил Коди, неверно истолковав его молчание. — Просто секс. Она искала партнёра на одну ночь, а мы как раз сидели в том баре. Мне выпала короткая соломинка.

...Но это ни шло ни в какое сравнение с бешенством от того, что кто-то посмел посчитать его Коди всего лишь ещё одним безликим клоном, что этот кто-то даже не осознал, что ему просто так досталось нечто, принадлежащее Оби-Вану.

Он стремительно опустился на колени, кожей чувствуя изумление Коди, и впился в его приоткрытый рот. Коди на мгновение замер, а потом притянул его к себе за плечи и ответил с не меньшим пылом, будто зная, что правила изменились. Он всегда понимал Оби-Вана с полуслова, и это явно был не первый его поцелуй.

— Иди на кровать, — Оби-Ван встал и потянул за собой Коди. Тот, не отводя от него ошарашенного взгляда, поднялся и даже сделал пару шагов, но вдруг, будто опомнившись, остановился.

— Сэр, вы ещё недостаточно здоровы, позвольте мне...

— В койку, немедленно, — резче, чем намеревался, сказал Оби-Ван. Забота Коди и раньше, бывало, раздражала его, а сейчас и вовсе была неуместна. Тот всё мешкал, и Оби-Ван молча толкнул его на кровать и сразу же шагнул вслед, Силой разводя его колени.

Раненое плечо действительно пронзило болью, и Оби-Ван, почти не отдавая себе в этом отчёт, на автомате перевёл её в Силу. Тёмная энергия захлестнула его, меняя восприятие, но одновременно делая его удивительно чётким. Весь мир будто бы сфокусировался на его чувствах и желаниях, а прошлые сомнения показались глупыми и смешными.

Оби-Ван Силой прижал запястья Коди к кровати и поцеловал его, сжимая пальцами челюсть, тот охотно ответил, но его желания уже не имели значения. Второй рукой Оби-Ван, задирая тунику, огладил ладные мышцы. Коди потянулся к нему всем телом, напрягся, сжимая кулаки, будто тоже хотел его коснуться. Он трепыхался в невидимых путах как бабочка на булавке, и Оби-Ван поцеловал его ещё раз, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Сейчас, когда он осязал его Силой, тёплое живое тело под ним казалось таким хрупким и уязвимым.

Оби-Ван двинул бёдрами, но этого было недостаточно. Он нетерпеливо отстранился, расстегнул пояс на штанах Коди, и наконец-то накрыл ладонью его горячий, покрытый смазкой член. Коди тихо выругался и выгнулся, толкаясь в его руку.

— Больше никаких скучающих незнакомок в барах, — сказал Оби-Ван, лаская член Коди. Тот перевёл на него расфокусированный взгляд, будто не понимая, что от него хотят, а потом кивнул.

— Вслух, — Оби-Ван провернул руку, и у Коди перехватило дыхание, но он всё же смог ответить:

— Да, сэр.

— Мой Коди, — пробормотал Оби-Ван. — Такой покладистый... Такой отзывчивый... — он наклонился и укусил беззащитное горло, наслаждаясь током крови под солоноватой кожей. След останется на несколько дней, но это казалось недостаточным, как и то, что Коди носил его цвета. Возможно, подошло бы что-нибудь долговечное, однозначно подтверждающее право собственности...

— Пожалуйста, сэр... — голос Коди вернул его в реальность.

— Сейчас просить необязательно, — ласково сказал Оби-Ван. Он провёл рукой по внутренней стороне бедра Коди, огладил яйца и, скользнув вниз, коснулся ануса скользким от смазки пальцем. Коди вздрогнул, сжался, а потом напротив притянул к себе ноги, доверчиво раскрываясь. Оби-Вана повело от возбуждения. Он нетерпеливо протолкнул палец внутрь, чувствуя, как его плотно обхватывают нежные стенки, и почти задохнулся от мысли о том, как медленно поддадутся тугие мышцы, впуская его член, как жёстко он будет вбиваться в своего Коди, как растрахает его, пока из него не потечёт сперма пополам с кровью, как спелёнутый Силой Коди всё равно не сможет ничего возразить...

Он уткнулся лбом в мерно вздымающуюся грудь Коди. Тот старательно глубоко и ровно дышал, пытаясь расслабиться.

«Потом, — пообещал себе Оби-Ван. — Я получу своё потом».

Он убрал руку, приспустил собственные штаны и обхватил оба члена ладонью. Коди был почти на грани. Нескольких движений хватило, чтобы он задрожал и с тихим стоном кончил, утягивая за собой Оби-Вана.

Оргазм опустошил его, сбивая концентрацию, и тело тут же скрутило вернувшейся болью. Прежде чем он успел что-либо сделать, его подхватили ласковые руки. Коди перекатился на бок, всё ещё держа его в объятиях, а потом помог ему лечь на живот и устроился сверху.

— Заткнись, — проворчал Оби-Ван, хотя Коди ничего не говорил.

— Есть, сэр, — отчётливо усмехнулся тот, делая с мышцами Оби-Вана что-то, от чего боль отступала. Его уютная тёплая аура успокаивающе маячила за спиной, и Оби-Ван задумался обо всех тех вещах, которые он сделает с Коди в следующий раз и которые тоже тому понравятся (или понравятся чуть меньше, или не понравятся вовсе...), закрыл глаза и уснул.


End file.
